Salah Paham yang Terlalu Parah
by Honey Sho
Summary: Kenji nangis. Kaoru ngamuk, dan Kenshin - yang menjadi korban amukan Kaoru - tak tahu apa-apa. Sementara Gin-san kehilangan sesuatu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? btw summary ane parah mulu, ya?


Salah Paham yang Terlalu Parah

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast : Himura Kenshin, Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenji, Yorozuya.

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor and Parody

Summary : Kenji nangis. Kaoru ngamuk, dan Kenshin - yang menjadi korban amukan Kaoru - tak tahu apa-apa. Sementara Gin-san kehilangan sesuatu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Disclaimed : Rurouni Kenshin punya Nobuhiro Watsuki. Kalo Gintama itu punya Sorachi. Tapi, kalo si imut Kenji sama si ganteng Gin-san punyaku, ya? #dilemparSabatakou (kebetulan Pas Kena Yang Tajem *Kenshin : "ORO!? Author-dono, Maafkan Sessha, de gozaru... kukira bakalan kena yang tumpul... #bungkukgajelas*) #dilemparBokken (dan Nancep Juga *Gintoki : "Ngapain minta maaf. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. #NgurekKuping | Shinpachi : "KALIAN BERTIGA! LEBIH BAIK SEGERA MULAI CERITA INI, DASAR BODOH!" #ngamuk)

Warning : Ada ranjau (baca : typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje to the max (mungkin), sop iler (mungkin), dan lain sebagainya yang tak bisa disebutkan.

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Hari yang cukup tenang untuk keluarga Himura. Yahiko tak ada di rumah karena suatu hal - padahal Dia sedang kencan dengan Tsubame. Kenshin sedang bersantai di dojo karena sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk yang lain. Tapi, sepertinya ketenangan itu berubah menjadi bencana.

Kenshin mendengar suara derapan kaki yang sangat cepat - membuat matanya terbuka dan memutuskan untuk kedepan. Disana terlihat Kaoru yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam sambil menggendong Kenji yang masih menangis keras dipelukannya - membuat sang mantan _Hittokiri_ mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang sangat banyak.

" _O-okaerinasai, K-Kao-_ "

"Kenshin... jelaskan padaku apa yang Kau lakukan tanpa kuketahui." Kata Kaoru yang masih saja mengeluarkan aura hitam yang makin menjadi-jadi. Kenshin pun menunggak ludah.

" _S-S-Sessha_ t-t-tak tahu a-a-a-apa-apa, _de gozaru..._ " Kata Kenshin yang tangannya sudah gemetaran melihat Kaoru yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam sejak awal. Sementara Kenji masih menangis.

"Tapi, apa ini, hah!?" Katanya sambil melempar sebuah Koran - atau apa? Kenshin tak tahu apa itu – yang isinya bergambar, dan di sampulnya bertuliskan "JUMP". Dia membuka Koran itu dan hanya tercengang.

Disana ada seorang Pria dengan kacamata hitam dan tutup telinga berwarna biru, berambut jabrik dengan warna hitam kehijauan, memakai coat berwarna biru, dan membawa pedang serta Shimasen. Yang membuatnya tercengang bukan itu. Tapi, kata-katanya yang digunakan Pria itu. Dia memakai kosa kata yang sama dengan dirinya! Bahkan Dia juga memakai kata ' _Sessha_ ' dan ' _de gozaru_ ' yang sering digunakan olehnya! Wajah Kenshin langsung memucat mengetahui hal ini.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! _Tou-chan_ Jahat! _Tou-chan_ menghianati _Kaa-chan_! _Tou-chan_ masuk _Kiheitai_!" Tangis Kenji sambil menjambak poni Ayahnya - malah memperkeruh suasana yang ada. Kenshin langsung memucat dan membaca lagi buku itu – mengabaikan Jambakan Kenji atas poninya. Benar saja, Karakter itu ternyata Orang _Kiheitai_!

"Jadi, bisa Kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi, hm? Tuan _Hittokiri Battousai_?" Tanya Kaoru yang masih menatap tajam Suaminya yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

' _INI SALAH PAHAM BESAR!'_ Batin Kenshin yang masih menatap Koran itu dengan nanar. Dia segera menatap Istrinya dengan horror.

"A-Aku tak pernah kembali ke _Kiheitai_ , sungguh!" Bela Kenshin yang membuang buku itu jauh-jauh – malah kena tetangga sebelah. Kaoru masih menatap tajam sang mantan Rurouni itu – tak percaya akan kata-katanya. Kenshin yang melihat tatapan itu malah semakin panik.

"Oke, oke…. Kemarin malam Aku diajak untuk kembali ke Kiheitai, tapi Aku menolaknya, sungguh!" Ungkap Kenshin yang kini menggerakkan tangannya dengan intens. Bukannya membaik, aura hitam Kaoru malah menjadi-jadi. "Apa Kau tak percaya denganku, _Koishii_?"

"Oi, _busu_ …. Kau ada disana?" Ucap Yahiko yang sepertinya sudah kembali dari kencannya dengan Tsubame. Kenshin pun langsung tersenyum bahagia karena Dia tahu Kaoru akan ganti menghajar anak itu karena mengejeknya sebelum-.

"Yahiko, Bisakah Kau mengasuh Kenji jauh dari sini untuk beberapa jam? Aku ada urusan dengan Tuan _Battousai_ yang asli ini."

' _MATI AKUUUUUUUUUUU'_ Batin Kenshin yang langsung merasakan perasaan buruk. _'Yahiko, Jangan turuti perintah Kaoru. Onegai! Demi diriku yang malang ini!'_

"Oh… Yosh! Akan kulakukan!" Kata Yahiko yang mau menerima apa yang Kaoru suruh – membuat Kenshin membatu. Kaoru yang senang kini menyuruh Yahiko untuk mengendong Kenji dan dengan begitu, Yahiko keluar dari _Kamiya Kasshin Ryu_ Dojo. Sementara Kenshin masih membatu.

' _Kau kejam padaku, Yahiko….'_ Batin Kenshin yang kini sudah pasrah atas apa yang akan dilakukan oleh istrinya pada dirinya.

"Sekarang Kita mulai darimana, hum?" Kata Kaoru yang sudah melemaskan semua ototnya.

Dan dari Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Dojo itulah terdengar suara sang pemilik nama asli Himura Shinta langsung berteriak 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOO~' yang dapat didengar di seluruh Tokyo. Sementara itu Yahiko yang kini menggendong Kenji langsung kabur dari TKP.

* * *

Kita beralih ke Dimensi selanjutnya. Lebih tepatnya di Dimensi dimana Si perm-head yang ternyata adalah Orang yang senasib – ehm…. Benarkan senasib? Mungkin kata yang paling tepat adalah lebih parah - dengan Kenshin berada. Sang Shi- Eh, maksudnya sang Samurai pemalas berada.

Sakata Gintoki sudah keluyuran kesana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu – bahkan membuat sang Me- eh, Seorang Shimura Shinpachi hanya bingung akan tingkah bossnya itu.

"Gin-san, Kau ini mencari apa, sih? Bokken milikmu menghilang?" Tanya Shinpachi yang sudah tak tahan lagi akan kelakuan dari Mantan pejuang _Joui_ itu. Gintoki langsung menatap Shinpachi dengan mata ikan-mati berwarna abu-abu miliknya.

"Pattusan, Kau tahu dimana semua buku Jump yang kumiliki?" Tanya Gintoki yang sepertiinya sudah menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bertanya. Shinpachi mengelus dagunya – mencoba untuk mengingat.

"Kalau tidak salah…"

* * *

….Beberapa jam sebelumnya….

* * *

Saat itu, Shinpachi sedang membersihkan Kantor _Yorozuya_ yang memang sudah waktunya untuk dibersihkan. Tiba-tiba, muncul Kagura yang pergi ke ruangannya Gintoki dan mengambil semua majalah Jump milik Gintoki. Shinpachi hanya heran melihat tingkah Kagura.

"Kagura-chan, untuk apa Kau membawa semua koleksi Jump milik Gin-san? Apa Kau sudah Tanya Dia?" Tanya Shinpachi dengan penasaran. Kagura pun menggeleng.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Shinpachi sekali lagi.

"Kata Bee-chan Dia mau membaca semua edisi Jump, aru. Tapi jangan bilang sama Gin-chan, ne…" Kata Kagura yang membuat Shinpachi Speechless. "Sudah, Aku pergi dulu, _aru. Ittekimatsu_ …"

Dan Kagura meninggalkan Shinpachi yang masih mematung.

* * *

….Back To Present….

* * *

Gintoki yang mendengarkan itu hanya terdiam – walay aura 'Iblis' iang Dia miliki semakin kuat saja. Sampai-sampai Shinpachi hanya merinding melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Pattusan," Kata Gintoki yang kini menatapnya tajam. Tapi, Gintoki bukan menatapnya dengan mata abu-abu malasnya, melainkan dengan mata crimson menyeramkan yang Dia miliki.

Sisi _Shiroyasha_ yang sudah berusaha untuk dijauhi oleh Gintoki telah kembali.

Gintoki segera pergi menuju ke pintu Shoji – setelah memakai sepatu boots hitam miliknya. Setelah membuka pintu, Gintoki langsung menatap Shinpachi dengan tajam.

"Aku pergi dulu." Katanya yang langsung menutup pintunya membuat Shinpachi hanya terdiam, lalu terduduk - tercengang akan aura 'Iblis' yang dimiliki oleh Bossnya yang pemals serta pertama kali dirinya melihat sisi Shiroyasha dari seorang Sakata Gintoki.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Fact : Kawakami Gensai adalah seorang tokoh Sejarah Jepang yang menginsprasi karakter Himura Kenshin dari _Rurouni Kenshin_ **yang naasnya** juga menginspirasi karakter  Kawakami Bansai dari _Gintama._

* * *

Yep. Akhirnya buat fanfic Ruroken dengan Gi- #merasakanHawaTakEnak

Ano…. Sudahan dulu, ya…. Good Luck and salute Writer….#kabur

* * *

 _ **Published : 28 September 2016**_


End file.
